


夜色温柔

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 微博转发点文（2/12）。互攻注意。女装让让和兔男郎小可爱，部分意象取自与本文同名小说，所涉及的歌曲与剧本参考现实舞台。





	夜色温柔

谢幕演出进行得很顺利，剧院举行了小型庆祝酒宴，来宾们兴致高涨，觥筹交错持续到了午夜。终于捱到散场时分，让勒努的脚掌被高跟鞋挤得疼痛，即使那是专为男性设计的鞋款，特意做宽了鞋身与楦面，可那过高的跟让鞋梁变得又陡又斜，穿久了脚掌便会往前面滑，挤得脚趾失去知觉。

看来我是真的不适合这玩意。

让勒努摇着头想，他本来试镜的角色是爱穿红色高跟长靴的拳击高手，却无论如何也掌握不了穿高跟鞋翻跟头的特技，倒是优雅的仪态与线条流畅的面庞为他赢得了别的角色，生活在爵士时代的女装作家。

站在路边招手，很快有计程车停在他面前，让勒努将公寓的地址告诉了司机，坐在驾驶室里的中年人错愕地回头，他本以为自己接的是位高挑的女演员。

让勒努没有理会司机异样的眼光，解脱地卸下已经变成刑具的高跟鞋，他的衣饰箱还留在剧院的梳妆室，但他并不想回去拿。

才走下衣香鬓影的舞台，又在言笑晏晏的酒席上逢场作戏，奉承与假笑让他疲惫不堪，只想赶紧回到普通却真实的生活中去。

观众与记者们都在贺喜演出成功，可这部戏的结束意味着让勒努又要开始寻找下一份工作。他并不是什么当红的演员，只是大明星的三号替补，每当观众在今日的演出列表上看到他的名字，都会露出失望的表情。

但值得安慰的是，这世界上还是有人会因他的出现而雀跃。

“欢迎回家，让勒努！”阿代尔斐尔的声音穿过客厅，清脆得像是圣诞老人雪橇上的铃铛，永远都是快活的样子。

让勒努在某次试镜时认识了阿代尔斐尔，他想出演赫克托耳的角色，阿代尔斐尔填的则是帕里斯。结果他们双双被拒之门外，站在剧院外白鸽飞翔的广场上，生活的不如意与对舞台的热爱让这两位年龄相仿的青年一见如故。

他们自那时起便成为了朋友，而从不知什么时候起，他们都不想再跟对方只做朋友，圣诞节街道上的槲寄生成为了点亮奇迹的魔杖，阿代尔斐尔退了公寓，让勒努换了张双人床。

“外面下雨了，你没有带伞么？”阿代尔斐尔从卧室里探出头来，顶着对可爱的白色兔耳朵。

“只是小雨，”让勒努发现阿代尔斐尔穿着件故意在腰部镂空的连身衬衣，脖颈系着白色的领结，带着网眼的丝袜勾勒出他腿部流畅的线条，踮起来的脚尖踩着双黑色的玛丽珍鞋，看起来像是花花公子俱乐部的迎宾，“你在准备新角色吗？”

“嗯，”阿代尔斐尔接过让勒努手中的高跟鞋，将棉拖递给他，“已经顺利签下了合同，这下好长时间都不用愁房租了。”

“恭喜你，”让勒努拉着他坐到自己身边，“这次是什么样的故事呢？”

“是个悲剧，”阿代尔斐尔表情悲悯地回答，合欢花般的睫毛湿润得像是沾着露水，他正排演到最悲伤的部分，“夜店里最受欢迎的女郎其实男儿身，曾经历过战场的她厌倦了做男人想成为女人，一位偶然来此的大兵与她坠入爱河，他不理会世俗的眼光将她作为女性接纳，却仍在兵营里被当做同性恋对待。”

看着阿代尔斐尔哀恸的脸，让勒努几乎能猜出那是怎样不幸的结局，不管哪个时代都有人热衷于狩猎，烧死女巫，捕杀原住民，或是追打同性恋，永远有人握着枪，更换的只是捕猎的对象。

“他们在国庆节那天打死了他，就在女郎的演出获得成功正接受鲜花与掌声的时候，她是多么等不及想要与恋人分享这份喜悦，可连妆都还来不及卸掉，便在电视上看到了恋人的死讯。”片刻的沉默后，阿代尔斐尔伸手搂住让勒努的肩，“我扮演的角色便是那女郎，你来时我正排演到结局。”

“你挑剧本的眼光不错，这个角色很适合你。”让勒努望着阿代尔斐尔眼角破碎的泪，即使知道那不过是演出效果，可挂在美丽动人的玉色眸子边，也使他感到心里莫名的难过。

“我哪有资格挑，”阿代尔斐尔望着他叹气，“是他们选了我。”他抬手擦去眼里的泪，望着让勒努胸脯上那道缀着珍珠的蕾丝，忽地转换了话题，“说起来这裙子真适合你，帽子上的花朵也衬你的发色。天哪你知道吗？你走进来的样子迷人得就像奥尔良公爵。”

“可惜我没有一个当国王的兄长，不然的话也就犯不着为赞助操心。”让勒努扫了眼身上层叠的蕾丝与花边，点缀在布料里的金线像水面的波光隐在绸缎的起伏中。

阿代尔斐尔浅浅地抿嘴笑，“但你也不必娶不爱的女人，还强迫自己和她结婚生子。”

“你说得对，阿代尔斐尔，我们现在所拥有的的便是最好的。”让勒努捧起眼前那张精致如雕刻的脸，忍不住俯身吻下去，却听得对方发出声轻呼，原来是帽子的花边撞到了额头。

“这么硬？简直可以当凶器了！”阿代尔斐尔捂着头夸张地说。

这话提醒了让勒努，他抬手摘下头顶的帽针，那是根接近尺长的金属细条，握在手里像把短剑，“上世纪初的报纸还教淑女们用这个防身呢。”

“真可怕，”阿代尔斐尔系着让勒努帽子的丝带，“万一摔了一跤怎么办？会不会扎进脑袋里？”

“运气不好的或许会倒霉吧，但这根针的战绩绝不如高跟鞋丰硕。”让勒努边说边扯掉贴在脚后跟的胶布，整晚的摩擦后这小玩意已经缩成了一根绳。

“好像破皮了，我去拿药给你消毒。”阿代尔斐尔走到卧室里，返回时手里拿着棉签与小棕瓶，然后半跪在让勒努的面前，姿态像个痴心的求爱者。他将手掌探进蛋糕般的衬裙里，摸到吊袜带的所在，熟练地解开了搭扣。

“你应该出演午夜的迪昂，或者月亮上的阿斯托尔福。”让勒努半开玩笑地说，再没有人比阿代尔斐尔更适合美丽骑士的角色，复古风格的青色丝袜从他的腿上褪下，心中的骑士正温柔地帮他揉搓被尼龙勒得有些发红的皮肤。

“那就让你来演罗兰？”阿代尔斐尔抬起头，眉头微微蹙起，手指在让勒努的腿根停留得太久，他身体相同的地方传来不适。因为要扮演女性的缘故，属于男性的象征不得不藏起来，这本就是极不舒服的事，而如今需要隐藏的体积因让勒努的存在可见地增加，贴在隐秘位置的那几道胶贴随时可能崩开。

“脱掉吧，明天再练习，我可以陪你熟悉台词。”让勒努敏锐地留意到阿代尔斐尔的情况，想要帮他脱掉那身硬质的衬衫，却一时没有找到机关在哪。

“背后。”阿代尔斐尔低下头，方便让勒努替他拉下后背的拉链。他站起来抖了抖身子，黑色的衬衣滑到地板上，连裤袜网眼的某处可见地突起。

“真是难为你了！”让勒努心疼地望着那艰难从胶条里挣脱出来的硬器，手掌按在上面轻轻地摩挲着，隔着网袜也能感受到呼之欲出的灼热。

“这条不要了，”阿代尔斐尔的眼神变得迷离，他在急促的呼吸间隙中请求，“撕开。”

让勒努欣然领命，手指穿过被拉伸的网洞，稍用力便解放了被束缚的阿代尔斐尔，并顺势将他揽到了怀里，将那仍带着少年人轮廓的身体按在亚麻沙发上。帷幔般的裙摆随着他的翻身覆盖在阿代尔斐尔身上，像是一顶盛开着鲜花的华盖。

丁香色的发卷紫藤花般垂下，在窗外吹来的微风中轻轻摇晃，让勒努摘下最后几枚发夹，长发便流淌成了香草味的瀑布。他取下阿代尔斐尔头顶的银色王冠，却留着那对白色的兔折耳，热唇紧贴在一起时，他也闻到了对方身上的迷迭香。

阿代尔斐尔抬起腿，那双黑色的玛丽珍还没脱下，心形的银色扣环在在灯光下闪亮如双星，他尽量地张开着腿，以免坚硬的鞋跟磕到让勒努的背，笑容甜美得像个树上初显露出花苞的海棠。

——微笑，一个孩子般的动人微笑，仿佛全世界所丧失的青春都在那里面。

戏早已在舞台上结束，可台词又出现在让勒努的脑海里，被眼前俊美的容颜赋予更生动的含义，令因那双含情眼眸而怦然跳动的心产生这个人永远不会长大的错觉。

但耳畔的叹息将让勒努拉回现实，阿代尔斐尔呈现在他面前的，是饱满成熟的身体，像秋天挂在树枝上的果实，散发着水汪汪的香气。于是他低头咬了下去，牙齿在恋人胸前的花瓣上流连，好像一只飞舞的蜜蜂，却比那勤劳的飞虫更小心的收敛锋芒，生怕弄疼他的心上人。

花蜜很轻易地便被采撷出来，阿代尔斐尔的前端抵在让勒努肋下，随着肢体的交缠，那些透明的液体沾上了恋人的皮肤，如同无声而含蓄的宣告，他的身体已经完全地准备好。

让勒努在前戏这件事上素来耐心，却也无意用拉长的渴求去折磨自己的伴侣，他在阿代尔斐尔微张的唇上轻啄了一下，托起怀抱中主动挺起来的腰肢，缓慢地接受了进入城堡的邀请。

如春深繁花般盛大的满足使阿代尔斐尔发出悠长的叹息，他的手指在迅速积聚起来的快感中与让勒努的长发纠缠，没来得及解开的发带绕在他的手指上，宛如柔软的藤蔓挽留着他。

欢愉如细小的蚂蚁，沿着脊柱密密麻麻地爬上来，他将头抵在让勒努裸露的胸前，俏皮地衔起蕾丝从中那枚仿制的水晶，抑制不住额喘息吹拂着花边，像微风经过草地柔软的原野。

让勒努将脸贴在阿代尔斐尔抬起的腿上，网袜交错的菱格为肌肤厮磨带来微妙的阻碍感，每寸唇触都仿佛是吻在新生的田野上，痕迹经过之处落英缤纷，染得阿代尔斐尔蜜色的面颊如山花般红艳，婉转低吟如天边云彩里流散的飞鸟。

而后就像乐池里的交响，霎时间所有的旋律都融汇到了一起，音符们在血液中跳跃，脉搏共鸣奏响最后的高潮。

阿代尔斐尔释放时没有忘记用手挡住泉眼，他不想弄脏让勒努的戏服，明天还要还给剧团的。他很喜欢这条装饰着珍珠与绢花的裙子，尽管为了节约开支，都是用尽量便宜的布料做成，却比他在威尼斯或者巴黎的展会上见过的那些还要美丽，薄如蝉翼的白纱衣襟包裹着的那颗心，为这件长裙赋予了独一无二的灵魂。

见阿代尔斐尔的呼吸起伏得剧烈，让勒努拆松了他的白领结，好让他不至于溺死在喘息中，却发现那跟白色的绸缎早已湿透，索性自那纤细的脖颈扯下，又被阿代尔斐尔敏捷地夺去，转手在让勒努凌乱的淑女发辫上扎了朵白玫瑰。

“帽子会遮挡你的眼睛，还是花朵更适合你。”阿代尔斐尔抚摸着让勒努的脸庞，爱不释手地在山丘般的颧骨和塔桥似的鼻梁上流连，目光定格在那对闪着宝石般异彩的瞳仁，人间的此刻再没有比他更志得意满的珠宝鉴赏家。

让勒努抱起阿代尔斐尔的身体想让他翻个身，他优先地满足了自己深爱的恋人，代价是欲望迟迟地没有得到释放，而他现在是再也忍不住了。

“不要。”阿代尔斐尔少见地拒绝了他，在让勒努疑惑的目光中直起身体，玫瑰色的面颊上绽放出狡黠的笑容，随后不由分说地扑倒了让勒努，跪在云朵般柔软的裙摆里，如负箭的丘比特在尘世寻找值得标记的红心。

“当心我的裙子。”让勒努看穿了阿代尔斐尔的意图，轻轻地推开压在身上的重量，主动地背过身去，厚重的裙摆雀屏般展开，自沙发上拖曳到地毯。

阿代尔斐尔会意地眨眨眼睛，将花苞般一层压着一层的裙摆掀开，堆叠到让勒努的背部，蕾丝与缎带被拨开到旁边，“我听说旧时的贵妇便是这样与情人私会的，既不会在昂贵的裙子上留下痕迹，也不用担心弄乱漂亮的发型，既方便隐蔽又容易清理，第一个想出这法子的可真是天才。”

让勒努笑得身体轻轻地抖动，天知道阿代尔斐尔平日里都在看些什么书，更猛烈的颤抖很快袭来，笑容凝固在他的眼睛里，很快融化成高涨的欢愉。

随着播放器里音乐的转换，沉缓的男声唱起绿树与红玫瑰，还有天上斑斓的彩虹，和缱绻深情的爱。阿代尔斐尔一直遗憾自己没有机会去看让勒努的戏，可在老旧的还留着些布鲁斯余韵的热爵士乐中，他仿佛看到了让勒努穿着这件花裙站在舞台上的样子，所有观众的掌声加起来都不如他心里的喝彩热烈。

“你是最闪耀的明星，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔的唇停留在爱人裸露的背部，牙齿轻轻地咬着缝纫线，慢慢地扯下遮挡住视线的布料，露出女人所没有的宽阔肩膀，“而我是你最忠实的崇拜者，也是最幸运的那位，因我得以有机会见到你真实的样子，不管你穿着什么样的戏服，扮演的是什么样的角色，躺在我的怀抱里的，永远都只是你，只是让勒努。”

而你，阿代尔斐尔，拥有传说中夜莺般的巧舌，不去写爱情剧的台词真是屈才。让勒努只能在心里这么想，他的声音早就不属于自己，只要张开口，传递出去的除了喜悦便是快乐，他的身体被无微不至地填满，就连挺立出来的前端也被轻柔地握住。

阿代尔斐尔抓着让勒努的腰，精准地朝着他再熟悉不过的妙处进行最后的冲刺，他知道让勒努已经等待得太久，是时候该让体贴的爱人也得到满足。

“你看，一点也没弄到裙子上。”阿代尔斐尔边擦拭着自己的手边说，头顶上还戴着那顶别在发间的兔耳朵，表情自然得像是刚表演完等着小费的脱衣舞娘，他以意外的方式融进了自己的新角色里。

让勒努无奈地抬起头看了他眼，双手正忙活着准备阿代尔斐尔应得的报酬。窗外树影婆娑，四下静谧，房间里深情对望的四目曾在舞台上替哀伤的恋人洒下无数的心酸泪，但比那些或真实或虚构人物都要幸运的是，他们生活在了一个更好的时代里。

高悬天际的明月想必也是如此认为，否则又为何要用如此温柔的夜色替再次相拥的身体披上牛奶色的薄被。


End file.
